HALF Blood Elf Prince
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: What if Xiao Lan was a different girl? No parents and living alone in an apartment, going to a university, and close friends with the Feng family. What happens when an abnormal glitch changed the Prince into a new race? Pairings. LanxWic? LanxGui?


**1/2 Blood Elf Prince**

Summary:

_What if Xiao Lan was a different girl? No parents and living alone in an apartment, going to a university, and close friends with the Feng family. What happens when an abnormal glitch changed the Prince into a new race?_

Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince, but I wish I owned the Bishie.

* * *

**A Prince is Born Part 1**

_Even now, I still don't quite understand..._

_Am I mesmerized by your beautiful music..?_

_Or by your breathtaking gaze?_

~~2100 A.D. Summer Vacation. T. City.

My name is Zeng Xiao Lan and I'm nineteen years old, and currently a student at T. University. I live alone in an apartment, but most of the time I would be in the Feng's apartment. I work there as their chef and maid. Currently, Feng Yang Ming's parents are off on a honeymoon so they asked me to house sit. It didn't feel awkward at all. I felt like part of the family.

So far, it has been a boring summer break.

I yawned and stretched as I sat on the balcony railing...

"XIAO-XIAO!"

"WAH!"

"I bought it!" He said. He searched for me and looked down, seeing me holding unto to the balcony rail for my life.

"Err? Xiao Lan, what are you doing?"

"SHUT UP!" I was furious and scared. Definitely scared. "HURRY AND PULL ME UP!"

Before you know it, we were in the living room.

"I came to find you so we could play Second Life," he told me with tears rolling down his cheeks as the sore bump on his head stood out.

I blinked at him. "What's Second Life?"

"HUH?" He was shocked. "You don't know what Second Life is?" He came over and hugged me. "You poor thing, always living alone as a recluse and never knowing the outside world.."

Before you know it, the bump on his head tripled its number.

He was smart to start explaining the game. "Second Life is the newest virtual reality game!" He said, probably imagining himself skipping around with a sword and a dog after him. "The realism is 99 percent! Even the slightest wind, the buzz of insects and the chirping of birds seem life-like."

I took the manual from him and read a random page. "Boring. If the realism is that high, being hit would be painful." Then again why do I care? I've been through worse stuff.

And he had to open his big mouth. "I knew it! You girls are so scared of pain!" I twitched. "You probably can't even handle 30 percent of the pain!"

Now he was pissing me off. "Being a girl would be so easy. You don't have to fight since someone will always volunteer to fight for you..." He's getting close to be getting killed by me. "When there's danger you just hide at the very back! And wait till you miraculously level up...-WAA!"

I grabbed his collar, glaring down at him, and yelled at him. "FENG YANG MING! YOU'RE EXAGGERATING WAY TOO MUCH! We'll Decide who wins or loses in Second Life!"

I let him go and now our foreheads were touching as we faced on. It felt like electricity charring everywhere dangerously. "This time, I definitely won't be helped or ask for equipment, so you better not lose to me!"

"Who's afraid of whom! As if I'm gonna lose to you!"

And so the game begins...

* * *

5 minutes later...

Yang Ming glares at Xiao Lan who was sleeping on the couch with the gaming device on.

"So much for a fair fight... hypocrite..." He so wanted to punch her. "You dared get a head start while I was in the bathroom!"

Xiao Lan continued dreaming...

* * *

I found myself in a dark background.

Where am I?

"This is pitch black..." I looked around. "Did I break it?"

Suddenly there was a light shining behind me, and some one calling. "Greetings! Welcome to Second Life!"

I turned around and saw a beautiful girl, sitting on a flying couch with a number 2.

"You are our first player, please wait a moment..." She said. "I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan. From now on, as soon as you put your own game helmet, you can start playing Second Life!"

I felt annoyed as I let the strange rays hit me. It was another beautiful girl. I mean, do video game companies even know that girls play video games? Why don't they put good-looking guys to have the girls enjoy a bit?

"Okay, you are now ready to create your character." Finally. "Before creating the character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character. Once the character creation process is complete, your race, name and looks cannot be changed."

What? "Can't change? But Why?"

"To make Second Life as realistic as possible. Each person may only have one character."

"What if the character dies? Then what?" That would suck a lot. "It doesn't just end like that, right?"

"Dead characters will reborn at the rebirth point. But you will loose a level." Great.

"So, please start creating your character!"

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by so many strange beings and creatures, all wearing different outfits.

"First, choose the race you like. The races are basically divided..." I let her explain all those things to me and when she did, it was so hard to keep up with it.

There's just too many!

"AHH! My God! What is this?" I asked. I was getting dizzy. "Why are there so many different types?"

She ignored my question and continued on, "Commercial jobs are also a special feature of our game."

I then remembered Yang Ming's words. '_Girls are afraid of pain. Just be a mage and hide in the back. As a warrior, you'll be useless._'

Useless, hm?

"Can I see myself as human and beast?" Bastard! I'll pick a warrior! You'll see!

The NPC nodded. "No problem!"

Two beings appeared. One human and one monster looking.

"Hello." Human me said.

It's obvious. Human me looks a lot better... I should choose human.

"HUH? LOOKING DOWN ON ME?" Ugly monster me said.

I really want to kill that thing...

I heard Yang Ming's thoughts again. _'Oh well! Women can easily get help.. Guys will give them equipment!'_

That bastard...I'll show him... But he definitely won't believe that I trained myself.

"Can I be more masculine?" I asked as I pushed away the bubble thought of my brother. "I want to be a valiant warrior!"

"You want to be a male?" The NPC asked, surprised. "I think this will be hard to do."

"Basically, the character's appearance comes from the player's actual look, even the gender..." It's the same? "Also, the game stats say that female players level easier and have others watching over them..."

I twitched again. Damn males underestimating girls.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I just want to be a male! An NPC like you shouldn't care much!"

She didn't flinch. She just smiled. "Okay, please wait. I will inform my superiors of your request." She closed her eyes.

"Superiors?" Oops...she was a GM. Her was so stiff though, I thought she was an NPC.

She came back. "The rules are basically... Second Life does not allow sex changes. But since you are the first to log into this game, my superiors have decided to reward you, so your special request has been granted. As a result of your sex change from female to male..do you also want to be 30 percent more beautiful or ugly?"

What the hell? You need to ask? "30 PERCENT MORE BEAUTIFUL!" It's vital!

"Okay!"

My jaw dropped as a drop dead gorgeous boy appeared right before me...

Oh my God...

Wow...so hot.. Is that really me? Looks like I am better off being a guy...

Wait a second...if I'm a bishie as a human then what would I be like as an elf?

I looked at the GM. "I would like to see myself as an Elf. Is that okay?"

"No problem!"

My character changed again and there stood the elf of my dreams...

Oh my God...again...

So...Hot...

"BISHIEEEEE!" I celebrated and I felt like my nose just spurted out blood.

The charter before me was like an angel. I could not believe that was me!

"SO HOT! And It's even in the nude!"

Oh my God, my legs are going numb... Don't look at me with those mesmerizing eyes...

"Um, have you considered going through a sex change? If you do, I'll be your girlfriend!" The GM said.

I looked at her, shocked.

Before I knew it, she was deciding everything what my character would look. Mostly to say, I was displeased.

* * *

~~Two hours later...

"All done!" The GM said. "Perfect!"

"IT'S NOT PERFECT AT ALL!" I screeched. "You are the one who made all the decisions! I am the player! I will sue you for this!"

She ignored me again. "Oh yeah! About your name... You wanted your name to be 'Prince on a White Horse' but it's too old fashioned. You'll be called 'Prince' instead."

Prince.

Huh?

"Okay! By the way, where do you wish to be born? There's North, East, South, West and Central regions..."

My character...

"Whatever..." It doesn't matter anymore...you choose...

"All done... You can be born now!"

My eyes widened at this as I felt my body phasing with the bishie. "Wait! My stats haven't been set yet!"

"You must not have seen our website! Those were randomly assign and also...

I felt like the world was going blind around me as I fell into an orb of light.

I heard her say her last words, "My name is Lolidragon, bishie~! You must PM me! If you PM me, I'll reward you!"

I disappeared from the world.

* * *

Suddenly, I was in this strange red room and there were red binary codes everywhere, surrounding me.

What the... Was this supposed to happen?

A strange figure appeared before me. He looked like Sephiroth from that old game, Final Fantasy, but he had red eyes and elf ears. What the...

"Who are you?" I asked and he merely smiled. Creepy...

"Hmm.. Who am I? Very good question... who should I be?"

Is this part of the game? Maybe a glitch? A Virus?

He then grinned at me. "I like what you are thinking! Virus. Virus sounds nice." Oh boy...

"Stay back!" I said to it, but I couldn't move from the spot where I am as he moved closer to me.

He cupped my chin and leaned in closely to my neck. "You smell lovely, dear...I'll make you different than all the players out there. I'll make you unique." He said.

This guy was creeping me out fully. I wanted to beat him to death, but I couldn't move. I was frozen.

I then felt two piercing punctures prodding my neck. I stiffened as I felt his cold breath. My God, is he a vampire or something?

"Stop! What are you doing!" I asked. I felt terrified and tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Shhh...it's just a bonus," he said then I felt the most unbearable pain I ever felt in my whole life.

I screamed when he bit me. It was so painful. He held me tightly and once more, the whole world darkened.

* * *

**Oh no, what will happen to our little Prince?**

**And what did that virus do to her/him?**

**I've been wondering...**

**Would it be better as a first point of view?**

**Or third point of view?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
